Think Twice
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: Addison comes back to Seattle after she heard about the shooting. Oh and by the by, she's pregnant! What effect will this have on everyone else? And how will they react? Set beginning S7, little AU. Addex, Callie/Addison friendship. Mentions of Crackson, Slexie, MerDer, Calzona
1. Welcome Back

**Hello! So I'm here with a new story! Maybe some of you know me from stories such as 'Torn', 'Elevator Speech' or '1 New Message' and here I am with a new story! You can find a summary in the summary ( Logically). I have already prewritten 3 chapters of this story so updating must go quite fast .. Let's hope so :D I will normally update every 2/3 days.. Something like that. We'll see. Just check it out! Enjoy!**

"Addison, what are you doing here?"

"You got shot Derek! Did you really expect me not to come?"

"I'm fine now, really there's no ne-"

"But what if you weren't fine! You would've died just like your father."

Addison couldn't control her tears anymore. She started sobbing in the middle of Derek's room. Her Derek was shot by a crazy gunman. Well, he was technically not _her _Derek anymore, he was Meredith's but in some way he still was.

She walked over to Derek's bed and sat on the side. He took her hands and said, "You look tired, go home, take bath, get some sleep and come back tomorrow, I'll be fine. Meredith has been camping in my room for the last few days."

"You sure?" She said, tears streaming on her face.

"I'm sure. Go Addie." Derek said as he placed a kiss on her hands and pulled her into a hug. Addison looked around one more time before going out of his room.

She had been here one month ago for a surgery and everything had changed a lot. Of course it had, innocent people were shot. Shot by someone who wanted to take revenge. Addison's stomach turned by the sole thought of it. As soon as she heard about what happened she started packing up her life in L.A. and booked a flight to Seattle. Nothing was keeping her in L.A. anyway and she missed all of her friends.

It was late at night when she arrived, around 10 pm. Richard had already offered her her job back and she could start tomorrow if she wanted. But first she was going to go to her hotel before having to deal with the consequences of her actions.

* * *

"Just sign here. And here. Here. Here. And here. Just one more. Alright. Congratulations Addie! Welcome back to the Seattle Grace Mercy West team!" Richard said as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's an honor, Richard, really. How are you?" Addison asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, things could've been better. The shooting was, well is rough on everyone. Everyone is still recovering from what happened. Not only physically but also mentally. I think Yang is the worst, she won't even go near an OR. And Lexie had a freakout as well.. But things are going to change. Trying to stay positive."

"It's good. Everyone'll get back to normal. I'll help where I can."

Richard pulled her into a hug one more time and then she was out of the door. She was walking over the bridge when she bumped into Mark.

"Addison? You're back? Oh my god!" He immediately hugged her as well.

"Yeah, I heard and .."

"Wow, this is great. It's great that you're back. I missed you, really. But I've gotta go, patients!" He said as he gestured to the chart in his hands and rushed off.

It was a relatively calm morning. She did one consult and did some paperwork, when she realized it was already 1 pm. As she walked into the cafeteria, an overjoyed Callie was waving her over enthusiastically. She smiled and walked over, immediately being pulled into a hug.

"Addie! I missed you so much!"

"I know. I missed you too Cal. Come on, fill me in on all the latest gossip. We didn't really have the chance to talk last time."

"Okay okay okay, so I have a girlfriend as you may already know. Arizona, she's awesome and she's a peds surgeon. Mark, is together with Lexie, who is Grey's sister. Derek and Meredith are together which you obviously know. Yang is together with Jackson Avery, who's one of the Mercy Westers. And I think that's it of people you know, Oh Stevens left, and you know what happened to George right? And Karev is back to screwing everything with a pulse. Oh and he also got shot."

"Alex got shot?" Addison's eyes were as big as plates. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yeah I know, crazy right? The shooting changed so many people. He stood right in front of me you know. Basically everyone is in therapy but most people are cleared. Only Yang went totall-"

"I'm pregnant." Addison blurted, not listening to what Callie had just said.

"You're WHAT?!"

"I'm pregnant. It's one of the reasons I came back you know." Addison leaned back in her seat and played with the buttons on her blouse.

"Addison, why are you coming back because you're pregnant? Oh no the father lives here right? He works in this hospital? Oh my God, who is it? Is it Mark? Did he cheat on Lexie? Or or.." Callie rambled and Addison stopped her, "The father does live here, and it's not Mark."

"Tell me who it is Addie. Tell me come on!"

"Alex Karev." She reluctantly said.

"Oh Addie, how the hell did that happen? I thought you would've been over him after 3 years." Callie grabbed Addison's hands whose eyes were filling with tears. "It's going to be alright Addie, we'll get through this. How far along are you?"

"6 weeks, we had sex when I was here a month ago, well a little over a month. It was stupid, when Richard called me to ask if I could come back to Seattle for a surgery, I said yes and he asked me if Alex was a good resident for the case and I said, 'Of course he is'. And I started reminiscing about when everything was normal and how he used to flirt with me and how he used to say all these perfect things like the vanilla latte and 'If you went missing I'd notice' and before I knew it I got all hung up on him. I kept thinking about him and I couldn't get him out of my head and I was looking forward to seeing him again. And then when I arrived here, he told me that he missed working with me and he hugged me and after surgery I just couldn't take it any longer. It had been such a long time since I had any sex and I wanted him. So I paged him to an on call room and told him to 'fuck me' and he did without questioning it because as you said earlier he screws everything with a pulse. And it was so impulsive and stupid and we didn't use protection and Naomi told me I couldn't have children so I didn't worry about it. And after four weeks I was finally doing a little bit better, I mean he wasn't out of my head completely but I wasn't craving him every second anymore. And then I found out I was pregnant, with his baby. I mean what am I going to do Callie? Does he even want the baby? Maybe he'll force me into an abortion or something I don't know.. It's just all so messed up." Addison let out a sob and Callie pulled her into a hug, comforting her friend. Normally Addison wasn't the type of person to cry in public and let everyone show her weak side but she had bigger problems to worry about right now.

"Oh Addie. You have to tell him you know. I mean he'll be shocked but I don't think he would've slept with you if it didn't mean anything to him."

"He's doing everyone else, is he in love with all of them?" Addison asked making big gestures with her hands.

"No, but come one. You're special to him. He cares for you, he does, even after all these years. He was in ruins after you left."

"I don't know, Cal. Maybe I should wait a little while longer."

"And let the baby tell him? Yeah no, that's not how we're going to do this. Tell him, just rip off the band-aid." Callie said, handing her friend a handkerchief.

"Okay. Stupid hormones" Addison said while wiping off her tears. Luckily their her scene went unnoticed so there wouldn't be much fuss about it.

"So now let's go to the happy part, I'm gonna be an auntie!" Callie's face lit up and she clapped her hands gleesome.

"Auntie? You're going to be the baby's godmother."

"Really? Oh my God I can't wait to meet my godson or goddaughter. God Addie your baby is going to be soooooo beautiful!" Callie had to fight the urge to put her hands on Addison's belly.

"Well, you can do a sonogram after I tell him. But I have to go. I, I have to find him first. Thanks Cal, you're the best friend in the whole world."

"I'm happy for you Addie." She kissed her friends cheek and Addison left the cafeteria, looking for Alex.

**You like? Not much happened but it's only chapter 1 of course :) Shall I continue?**


	2. Above Poppy's Incubator

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Guest or with account, it all makes me equally happy! ****IMPORTANT QUESTION! **** Some people suggested to make Meredith pregnant, so that she didn't have the miscarriage.. I for one would kind of think that is weird since this story focuses on Addex pregnancy so I really wouldn't spent that much time on Meredith's AND I've already written a story where she's pregnant (Torn) but I would like to hear some other opinions because if that's whhat everyone wants, I can make it happen :) But enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: yeah .. I don't own it**

Alex was gazing at one of the babies in the NICU, letting the infant grabbing his finger and smiling when she did. Addison came into the room softly, which was empty aside from the babies and Alex.

"Thought I could find you here." Addison spoke softly and smiled when Alex jumped in terror.

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. So you're really back? Not for once, like last time?" Alex asked carefully.

"I am, you better get used to my face." She said, not letting her eyes drift off from the baby.

"I can work with that." He said, which made her look up and lock eyes. She couldn't suppress a smile which was gladly returned.

"She's strong." Addison remarked, carefully sliding her hand in the incubator and touching Alex's in the process.

"Yeah. Poppy Green, born 10 weeks premature, but she made it through."

Addison remained silent but with Alex, she didn't have to say anything. Their silences were almost never awkward. For a couple of minutes Addison forgot what she came to tell him but she was reminded by the sudden rush of nausea that went through her body. She took her hand out of the incubator quickly and held it in front of her mouth to release the vomit in the closest trash can. Alex came after her, holding her hair out of her face. He grabbed some paper towels and gave them to her, so she could wipe her mouth. Alex was just about to ask if she were sick when yet another wave of vomit escaped her mouth. He rubbed her back in circles softly saying "It's okay." She sat down and Alex squatted down in front of her, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay Alex, I'm not sick, I don't have food poisoning or some other crazy thing. Well actually it is crazy and it's also a form of sickness. Although I'm not sure it counts. I should know this, I'm a doctor, it's my field, I'm a woman."

"W-w-w-w-wait, what do you mean it's your field? Are you pregnant or something?" He looked at her with a big smile on his face, suggesting it jokingly. But when she gave him a guilty look his face went dead serious. "Addison, are you pregnant?"

No answer. She let her head resting on one hand and tears were filling her eyes. Alex asked her once again, this time grabbing her shoulders, "Addison, Addison, are you pregnant?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer, "Yes." And she let her head fall into her hands, a sob escaping from her mouth. Alex pulled her into a hug. He let her cry for a bit when she dried her tears with Alex's handkerchief. Alex was still squatted in front of Addison's chair. He looked up at her expectantly.

"How far along?"

"Six weeks."

"So the morning sickness, or should I say midday sickness started not a long time ago."

"No."

"I think I've got it already figured out in my head, but .."

"Yeah."

"So, I'm going to be .. a Dad?" He asked.

"If you want to, I'm not putting you under any pressure, I mean it's your cho-"

Addison's speech was cut off by Alex planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"We're going to be a family Addie, that's my choice. It's not ideal, it wasn't planned, but the baby was conceived with love and it's going to receive love." He pecked her lips yet again.

"We're going to be parents Alex." A smile finally being formed on Addison's face as he put his hands on her, now flat, stomach protectively.

"Taking it slow." She started.

"No telling." He finished.

"No public affection." She started once again.

"Keeping private and professional life parted." He finished again.

Addison stood up and pulled Alex in a hug, knowing that this baby couldn't wish for a better dad.

* * *

"Callie? Are you here?" Addison softly asked as she came into the Women's room, after being paged there by none other than Callie Torres.

"Right here." Callie answered as she casually walked out off the stall she'd been hiding in. "So, did you tell him?"

"Well actually the quantity of vomit told him." And as Callie's mouth fell open and her eyes were big, she continued, "I've kind of been having my morning sickness around noon and we were talking about a case and I felt nauseous and threw up in the trash can. He immediately came to the rescue and held my hair. It was really sweet, although that's probably weird to say. And well when I told him how far along I was he just knew."

"Oh my God! How did he react?"

"He told me that we were going to be a family. He seemed excited, happy even. And he kissed me." Addison looked to the ground but was smiling so hard, it was hard _not _to notice.

"I think you're more excited about the part where he kissed you than about the part where he told you you were going to be a family." Callie said.

"No, no! Not at all, it's, I'm equally happy about both things. I don't know, it's all going so fast. I didn't expect him to immediately want a relationship with me."

"Look Addie, I already said this to you but, guys like Karev, they might mess around in their twenties but after that they settle down and teach their kids how to play catch. And I think that time might be here. I knew you guys were made for each other years ago."

"I guess." Addison said hesitantly.

"Okay Addison, look at me." Callie said as she grabbed Addison's face. "Are you happy?"

"Well, I-" Addison started but was cut off quickly.

"One word answers please."

"Yes."

"Then go for it. Don't care how other people think about you. You've got two more months before you can tell other people. Which means two more months of working on your relationship with Alex. It might be just a little fast for you right now, and I'm not saying you should move in together right away. But would it be so wrong to have a relationship with the father of your baby?"

"No."

A silence filled the room and Callie looked at her expectantly when she realized what she said before. "You can give me full sentences now." Which made Addison chuckle.

"We'll just try to work it out. Take it slow and that kind of crap. But anyway, will you give me a sonogram later?" Addison asked.

"Anytime Addie. Yes baby, I would want to see you anytime of the day." Callie's voice turned into the voice everyone used while talking to babies as she squatted down to talk to Addison's belly. As she stood up again Addison shot her a look.

"Oh come one Addie, you know I've been waiting to do that since our talk in the cafeteria."

"That was like 20 minutes ago!"

Callie laughed, "Well I have to go anyway. Consult and stuff."

Addison snickered and walked out with her. Not knowing that their whole conversation could be perfectly heard by another person who just came in here to use the toilet. It was none other than Miranda Bailey who came out of the stall shaking her head in disapproval. "Nasty, nasty."

**Oh la la! For everyone who thinks Alex's reaction is OOC, just wait *evil smirk* Review pleaseeeeeeee!**


	3. They Say The Freaks Come Out At Night

**Hi I'm back! This was one of my favorite chapters to write! This is the last pre-written chapter and I only have like a quarter of the next chapter so it is possible that you will have to wait a couple of more days before I update. School has just been crazy! I also didn't receive any feedback on the Meredith thing so I'll just make the decision for myself and don't make her pregnant. I only got two reviews for the last chapter and thanks to this little thing called Traphic Graph I know there are more of you out there so please review! [seriously I'm not begging ;) ]**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem.. no**

Addison was walking through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West, the Mercy West had only been attached recently and it took Addison some getting used to. It had been 2 hours since she told Alex and right now she felt pretty great about it. They had an appointment with Callie for her first sonogram in an hour and she was already nervous. She felt tired and was just about to rest for a little while in an on call room when her pager went off.

"… and Dr. Montgomery will check the baby. Don't worry, she's the best in her field." Addison heard Mark Sloan say.

"Why yes I am." Addison flashed a genuine smile. "Hello, I'm dr. Addison Montgomery." Addison said as she shook the hands of the couple who were already expressing their 'Thank you's' and 'We really appreciate it'.

"This is Kaylen Miller, she is a burn victim and her surgery is scheduled for tomorrow. She's 30 weeks pregnant, so Dr. Montgomery will make sure the baby stays in a little while longer."

"The risk of the baby getting into distress is very likely but I will try to calm the baby down and keep him into the uterus. If the heart rate is going up too high I will have to take him out, but the survival rate at 30 weeks is really high so there's nothing to worry about for now. If you have any questions about the baby you can redirect them to me."

"No, nothing comes to mind." The couple shook their heads.

"Okay, then I'll leave you two. Have a good day." Addison smiled one more time and went out of the room in search of an on call room to rest for the remaining time.

* * *

When it was a little to 4 pm Addison got up, straightened her scrubs and took a deep breath before walking out of the door. She could do this, there was no need getting nervous. She would finally see the little baby that was growing inside of her and that would come out in a little less than 8 months. Alex had agreed to meet her there and even though he said he was excited for it, he still hadn't had a freak out of some kind. Did he really become _that _mature? She asked herself. And even if he did, any normal guy would freak out a little bit if he heard he was going to be a father, unintentionally.

Exam room 2, where they had agreed to meet, looked awfully silent. The blinds and the door were closed. It was one of the exam rooms that was the furthest away. 'To not attract too much attention', Callie had said. Addison went in anyway and Callie was already installing all the equipment, not noticing that Addison just came in.

"Hi." Addison said and Callie quickly looked up with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh my God, Addie, don't ever scare me like that."

Addison laughed, "Sorry. Are you nervous?" she asked, the smile on her face had faded.

"No." Callie snickered, "I'm excited to see the little baby. Why? Are you?"

"Kind of, you know. I mean don't get me wrong I'm really excited to see the baby but I'm just a little worried about Alex. You know, he didn't freak out or anything."

"Maybe because he wants his first child to be with you."

"I don't know how you stay so positive, I really should learn that." Addison smiled

"What should you learn?" Alex asked as he opened the door. He came in, closed it softly and went over to where Addison was standing to let their lips softly brush together.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Callie said

"Okay now we got that over with, can we please get started?" Addison said as she climbed up the chair.

"As you wish dr. Montgomery." Callie said as she squirted some cold gel on Addison's bare belly. Alex was standing next to Addison waiting for something to appear on the monitor.

"To the right, a little up." Addison couldn't resist giving instructions to Callie. After all this was her specialty.

"Oh my God. It's really there." Addison whispered as she wiped a tear of her face.

"It's so beautiful, I know you can barely see a thing, but it's so beautiful." Callie said as she took Addison's hand. They were both kind of waiting for Alex to say something and just as Addison wanted to look at his expression she heard the door close fiercely.

"Wha- did, did he left?" Addison said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sure he just wanted to share his excitement with his friends, or, or maybe he had to pee." Callie tried to reassure her friend but Addison was already wiping off the blue gel with a paper towel and heading out the door looking for Alex. And Callie was furious.

* * *

It took Addison about 15 minutes to find Alex. Which wasn't that much seen as to all the places where he could hide. She found him in a supply closet, between the exam room and the nurse's station. When she opened the door she saw him sitting on the floor in the furthest corner. He didn't even look up, he just knew it was her.

"Alex, I-" Addison started

"Don't" he cut her off. "Just leave before making things messier."

Addison's expression changed from understandingly to hurt. "I thought you wanted this?"

"You think I want this? Oh yeah, I really wanted to knock up the girl who told me to fuck her last month. Come one Addison, am I even the father? Because as far as I can recall we never took a paternity test, hell for all I know you could've slept with that Sam guy. Don' t you think I heard you made your way through the practice? Or maybe it's Mark's, he's your booty call right? Wouldn't even surprise me. And even if it's mine, you don't want _me _to be the father of your baby. You do not want the son of an alcoholic to be the father of your baby. I don't fit into your princess world. After a while you'd probably just leave me and take the baby with you to sunny LA to tan or whatever it is that you do there."

"I –" Addison was to dumbfound to react, she tried to speak but Alex wouldn't let her.

"Oh save it, please. I had my share of women and they all left. Ava, Izzie, they all left me so why the hell would you stay? Just raise it with Sam or Pete or Cooper or Mark or whoever you banged, I don't even want to know, but from what I heard you've got choice enough." When Alex was finally finished he stood up and made his way out of the supply closet, leaving a broken and devastated Addison behind.

**Okay, you probably hate me but what did you expect Alex to do? Shonda would totally approve this, seen as she is the drama-maniac! Please review for a fast update! **


	4. I May Bend But I Don't Break

**Hi guys! I know I should've updated yesterday evening but 1) I wasn't home and 2) it wasn't finished yet. So maybe the end of the chapter isn't really that well written but I really wanted to get it up and seen from the state I'm in (For those who wonder, listen to ''Last Night" by Lucy Spraggan and you might have a clue) I did a pretty good job. So anyway here it is! Enjoy my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope nope**

Alex was mad, he was furious, even though he shouldn't be the one to be this angry. But he was. How could he say all of those things to the woman he's going to have a child with? Well he sure didn't know the answer. He wanted to contemplate his actions in an on-call room and bursted into the first one he found which was already occupied by Jackson and Cristina.

"Get the fuck out!", They screamed.

"Enough already!" Alex threw at them.

He closed the door quickly and faced an equally, if not more, angry Callie who dragged him into a supply closet.

"I'm am _this _close to punching you in the face. You've got 30 seconds to explain why Grey tells me she found Addison in an on call room crying her eyes out." Callie was ready to punch him.

"Why do you even care? It's none of your business, it's between me and Addison." Alex started but saw that Callie was preparing herself for a fight and corrected himself. "Look, I don't even really know if I'm the father and who says she will stay once the baby is there?"

"Look Karev, I heard your little speech from Addison, and I know that's what you said to her and I also know that you know that isn't true. First of all, who the hell do you think you are, that it's okay to call her a whore? Second of all, you damn well know that you are the father of that baby and that she didn't sleep with anyone else while she was here. Third of all, which is your only fair argument, yes the women in your life let you down, but Addison never did and you don't have to treat her like that just because you've been hurt in love before. And lastly, get your ass back to Addison and apologize because all of this isn't good for her, or for the baby. Got it?" Callie said as she stared straight into his eyes and pointed at the door.

"I just don't deserve her." Alex started but Callie kept staring at him so he decided it was better to find Addison.

* * *

Alex was on his way to the supply closet where he left Addison, hoping he could find her there but he was stopped by Miranda Bailey as soon as he ran past the nurse's station.

"She's in on call room 2." She said, her eyes focused on the chart in her hands.

"Um, okay thanks." Alex said, confused by the fact that Bailey knew he was looking for Addison. "How do you know I was looking for Addison?" he said, not able to resist it.

"I overheard her and Callie talking in the bathroom about that situation you got going on, which I am not happy about Karev. Then I saw you exiting the supply closet and soon after that she was leaving in tears. Now I don't know what you said, but you better make things right you moron. Now go." Bailey said, giving him a little push.

Alex took Bailey's orders and ran towards on call room 2 which was luckily not far away from where he was standing. He might have bumped into a couple of nurse's but that was the least of his worries right now. He needed to tell Addison how he really felt about her. That was just the shock talking. He took a deep breath before opening the door and saw her sitting on her own in the middle of the on call room, sobbing.

"Addison." Alex started but he didn't receive any feedback. Her face was buried in her arms so he couldn't read the expression on it. He moved closer and kneeled down next to her, draping an arm around her but she started to oppose.

"No, let me go." She got out between sobs. But Alex didn't cave he just hugged her tighter to his body. Addison was wrestling to get out of his arms and her crying got harder until after a few minutes it got softer to end in silence. Alex still had his arms around her and waited a couple of minutes before he decided to speak up.

"Addison, I'm so sorry, I don't even know where to start." Her crying got harder again but still soft enough to let Alex continue. "Addison, I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't true."

"Yes it is true. You just said what was on your mind, like you always did. You said what you thought. Having a big mouth isn't always an advantage. You're completely right I did find my way around the practice and I could raise the baby with anyone else except that I don't want that. I want to raise it with you, here, in Seattle. And the reason why we don't need to take a paternity test is because I am 100% sure that the baby is yours. Ever since Richard asked me to come back I couldn't stop thinking about you. Day and night, I craved you and the things you used to tell me. And I came here and it was like I never left. So much has changed but it seemed like the old days. And now, you practically told me I was a whore and I was going to leave anyway so where does this leave us now?"

Alex looked at the ground but he felt Addison was going to get up and leave and he wouldn't let her. This was his mistake and he was going to fix this.

"Addison, I'm sorry. I freaked out, I guess I just didn't really process the news until I actually saw the baby. Our baby." He corrected himself and put his hand on her stomach, surprised she let him.

"Alex I expected you to freak out but then you didn't at first and then you did. And I understand but … You hurt me in the process. You said things that aren't easy to forget."

"And I'm so sorry about those things. Addison, you've got to believe me. I want this now, us, this baby, our family." Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes. "I know I said cruel things but…" Alex sighed, "I don't even know how to make this up to you. Let me just be there for the baby and we'll see for us. I still want to be with you Addison."

Alex cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb. They were silent for a couple of seconds but Alex decided to not jump to conclusions and let her think about it. After all he was the one who let this happen.

"You can be there for the baby. And eventually … we can be a family if you want to." Alex's face lit up. "But for now, we're taking it slow. Slower than we were going to take it. Which means, definitely no telling to your friends even when they ask you why I was crying or why we're spending time together. No public affection at all. We work like we used to minus the flirtations."

"Can I kiss you?" Alex cut Addison off, but she didn't really mind and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"You can but there are rules. No tongue unless I say so, definitely not in the hospital where people can see us and we're not having sex."

Addison could tell from his face that he was quite disappointed but once this phase of anger had passed she would make this up to him.

"If that's what it takes."

"And you're going to be my personal slave." Addison said, her lips curling upwards.

"I figured I already was." Alex said. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and stood up.

"Help me up please?" Addison asked stretching her arms towards Alex. He pulled her up and took her in his arms again.

"I'm really sorry Addison." He said and they brushed their lips softly together. Not for long though.

"And to you as well baby. Daddy shouldn't have behaved this way. So I'm sorry if I hurt you as well. I hurt your Mommy you know, but I will make it up to her because she means the world to me. And when you're with us we're going to be a family. We love you you know that?" Alex said to Addison's belly as he lowered himself. Addison couldn't help but smile.

Alex stood up again and kissed Addison one last time. "We're going to make this work." He said as he held her hand. He opened the door for her and they walked out together, like nothing had happened.

**You like? Please let me know (subtle hint for you to review). I hope you didn't think I solved their problems too fast but as you may or may not know I hate it when they fight and therefore I hate angsty, drama fics so mine isn't going to be one of them. These two had too much drama to last a lifetime. Anyway thanks for reading! And now review you lovely lovely person!**


	5. Bump Watch

**Hi guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews! And thanks for the new followers, always a good choice ;) Here's the 5th chapter.. I'm doing time jumps from 2 weeks. I have to look all this information up because I'm not an expert :D I try to portray the symptoms as good as I can, which is also why in this chapter it looks like I'm obsessed with breasts.. Which I'm not I just tried to do the symptoms, anyway I'm rambling. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, the characters, show, or pregnancy symptoms. I don't own anything actually.**

* * *

**8 weeks**

"Fuck!" Addison exclaimed before a wave of nausea hit her again and she hugged the toilet for the second time this morning. Alex, who thought it was safe to shower fast, jumped out of there to hold her hair.

"It's okay, it's okay." He tried to soothe her as he was rubbing circles on her back. She flushed the toilet and stood up.

"No Alex it's not okay, I'm so tired of vomiting. My body is empty." Addison said as she let her hand fall in her hands.

"You're definitely not empty, Addie. Now come on, we're going to be late for work. You can shower with me if you want." He said, holding his arms out as an invitation.

It had been two weeks since Alex's outburst and it had only taken a couple of days for Addison to get over it. After a week he was already visiting her hotel room, and she was taking advantage of her, still normal, body. He had been barely at Meredith's house in the meantime and they still weren't caught. No one aside from Callie and Bailey knew. Bailey had confronted Addison and she was now one of the few people with whom they could share their happiness with.

Addison nodded in agreement and Alex helped her out of her clothes. He was a little too brute and Addison let out a cry of pain.

"Holy shit, Alex. My boob." She exclaimed as she put both of her hands on her chest, protectively. Alex looked up startled.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked as he brought his own hands to her chest.

"When you pulled my top off of me, you hurt my boobs in the process. Around the 7th and the 8th week, they tend to become a little tender. But holy mother." Of course Addison knew Alex knew all about pregnancies since he worked with her for two years but everything is different when you're in the situation.

"I'm so sorry." He said, softly cupping her breasts.

"It's okay. Oh my God, I hope this first trimester is over quickly, I hate being so tired and I hate the morning sickness. And I want a bump, see I'm still flat." Addison gestured at her stomach as they were facing the mirror.

"Actually.." Alex started as he turned her sideways to the mirror, so they could see her in profile.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I can see a tiny tiny tiny bump." He said, pointing where her belly had indeed grown a little bit, barely visible to the naked eye.

"Oh my God, yes! How the hell… This early?" Addison asked, her lips formed a big smile.

"Well you were pretty skinny Addie." Alex said, but Addison was too caught up in staring at her tiny bump to comment. She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. Alex pulled her into a tight hug, deepening the kiss. But again, Addison groaned in pain.

"Right! Boobs, I'm sorry."

**10 weeks**

"Callie, Callie!" Addison whispered quite loudly from the attending's lounge.

"Is there something wrong?" Callie asked with a concerned look on her face, as she came in and closed the door.

"No, no not at all, I just want to show you something." Addison said, her face filled with excitement. She took Callie's hand and lead her to the mirror where she lifted her shirt and revealed her still tiny, but already bigger bump.

Callie saw it immediately and her eyes were forming tears.

"Oh my God, you started to show?! Since when?" Callie asked, while bringing her hands to Addison's belly. If you didn't know she was pregnant, you'd probably think she was just getting fat.

"Two weeks ago Alex noticed, but it was so tiny and you could barely see it, and I wanted to wait until you could actually see it a little bit better when I showed you for the first time."

"You've been hiding this from me for two weeks? If you weren't carrying my goddaughter or my godson I would totally be mad at you right now."

"I'm sorry Callie, but I don't think you understand how tiny it was. And I kind of wanted it to be my little secret with Alex."

"Speaking of which, how is it between you guys?" Callie was still on her knees, absent-mindly caressing Addison's belly.

"Great, perfect, wonderful. He holds my hair up every time I throw up, he helps me with everything, he lets me go to bed early. And he puts up with all of my hormones, including the not wanting to have sex part. Although that kind of bothers him, I can see it."

"Definitely now your boobs have grown 2 cup sizes."

"Callie!" Addison exclaimed while shielding her chest.

"Oh come on Addison. He seriously hasn't said anything about that?"

"No, he hasn't. No one has." Addison stated, as the door flew open an revealed Arizona Robbins standing there with her mouth open.

"Calliope Torres, what the hell are you doing on your knees rubbing Addison's stomach?" She spoke, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't tell her?" Addison asked.

"Tell me what? Are you having an affair?" Arizona's eyes grew bigger.

"Now, I have never had sex with another girl, but I assume it's not rubbing each other's bellies, is it?" Addison said jokingly.

"Addison's pregnant!" Callie exclaimed.

"What?! Really? Oh my God! Congratulations! Oh my God, look at the tiny bump it's so cute! Wait, wait, who's the father?" Arizona asked as she came over and kneeled down next to Callie to put her hands on Addison's belly as well.

"Alex is the father." Addison smiled. She didn't really know Arizona that well, but she considered her, her friend since she was together with Callie. She loved her enthusiasm, it made her happy.

"Alex? I only heard you talk about our Alex, but I don't think that Karev- Oh my God Karev is the father?" Arizona fit the pieces together.

"Yes, he is."

"Oh my God, that's fantastic, but how?" She asked as Alex himself entered the attending's lounge hoping to find Addison there alone.

"Wow, am I interrupting something?" Alex was surprised by the view in front of him.

"No, I was just showing Callie my bump and Arizona happened to come in." Addison said waving him over. He did and pecked her lips.

"Awww, cute!" Arizona said.

"Come on, let's go and leave them alone." Callie pulled Arizona away.

"But I want to hear the sto-" Arizona protested.

"I'll tell you." She said as she took Arizona's hand and they walked out of the door.

"So Arizona knows now as well? I'm gonna hear a lot about that then during work."

"I expected her to already know it, so it doesn't make a difference. Callie said something that made wonder."

"What?" Alex asked as put his hand on her bump protectively.

"Do you think my boobs have grown?" As she said that, Alex freezed in his movements, wondering what she wanted him to say. He decided to go with honesty.

"Yes, and I don't mind at all." He said as he kissed her again.

"So they were too small before?"

"No, no! That's not what I mean, it's just that.. Look Addison, you can bloat up and weigh 300 pounds or you can shrink down until you're only 2 inches tall and I will still love you. I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, no matter what your size is. Don't be uncertain about the way you look. And as I said before, I definitely don't mind the big boobs." He said as he kissed her neck.

"How come you always know the right thing to say?"

"I just do. Are you still hurting?" he asked as he cupped her breasts again.

"Yeah it still hurts, but it's okay." Addison answered unaware of the door that was being opened once again.

"Alex, Dr. Bailey told me I could find you here, have you –" Meredith Grey stopped talking as soon as she saw Alex's hands on Addison's boobs. She apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, I'll come back another time."

"Meredith!" They both shouted and she came back into the room. Alex was now standing next to Addison holding her hand.

"Uhmm.. so you guys are together?" Meredith asked noticing the handholding.

"Yes we are, but uh." He looked at Addison who nodded, "She's pregnant, with my baby."

"Oh my God! Oh my! Congratulations you guys! Why were you uhmm.." Meredith asked. Alex sensed, she didn't want to talk about Addison's breasts so he took over.

"They were a little tender and I was making sure she was okay." Alex said and Addison's cheeks were blushing.

"Oh." Meredith shifted awkwardly, "And uh.. how long?"

"Only 10 weeks, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Shepherd or the other residents. We'd prefer telling them ourselves. The bump is too tiny to notice yet anyway." Alex stated.

"Can I .. see it?" Meredith asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure." Addison said as she lifted her shirt once again, revealing her little bump. Meredith's hand was floating in the air unsure if she could touch it, but Addison took her hand and put it on her bump. Meredith smiled but then her face fell and tears were rolling from her eyes.

"Excuse me, I – I'm happy for you guys really, it's just.. " Meredith excused herself.

"I know Mer, it's alright, you can go." Alex told her, Addison still unaware of what was going on. Alex turned around to explain.

"Meredith was pregnant, but she miscarried the day of the shooting."

Addison's eyes grew big and she put a hand in front of her mouth. "Oh my God, that's terrible! And I let her feel my bump, I can't even imagine how she feels."

"It's not your fault, she asked to feel it."

"Still, I feel responsible."

"Don't, just be happy we're not going through that. Right now, all that matters is us and our little baby."

**Reviews would be lovely! **


	6. I Feel Like I'm On Display

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**** Yes a chapter**** twice as lon****g especially for this beloved holiday that I don't even celebrate. I was going to split it in two but as my dear friend Martina pointed out, it contains a lot finding out and maybe you guys don't really like it that much as the other pregnancy stuff so I decided to let this be the last chapter in which people find out and the other chapters will contain more cute pregnancy stuff. Anyway, read away my lovelies. And thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesomeeeee!**

**-insert disclaimer-**

**12 weeks**

"You sure you can handle it?" Alex asked Addison as they were walking to the OR. Addison had changed into her scrubs that hid her bump, not that it was that obvious without the scrubs. She hated to hide her belly. Instead she just wanted to show everyone that there was life growing inside of her. But not everyone knew.

"Of course I can handle it, what do you expect me to do? Not operate for 5 more months?"

"No, I just don't want you to stress anymore than is needed. I want the best for both of you guys." Alex said as pecked her cheek and rubbed her belly. There was no one else in the OR hallway since it was really early.

"You need to stop worrying honey, it's going to make your hair grey." Addison said jokingly while going with her hand through his very short, still brown, hair. He chuckled at that and she continued, "Why do you think I chose someone young? I need to show off my _sexy _boyfriend, don't I?"

Addison giggled as in a response to what she said, he pulled her tighter and kissed her lips. They arrived at the scrub room and scrubbed in silence as there was another person scrubbing in.

"Ready? You're going to kill it!" Alex said trying to encourage Addison before thinking about what he said.

"I'd rather not. But thanks anyway." She said, with a wink at the end.

They had only one more hour to go when Addison suddenly felt nauseous. _Oh crap are you serious? I've been in here for three hours, doing just fine, and now at the end I have to puke. How typical. What time is it even? 7 am, oh no, I always throw up at 7. Just try thinking of something else. Alex. Alex without a shirt. _

"Alright, I think I'm going to need some more suction in here." Alex said.

_Alex doing surgery. Surgery, oh no God! Ew how did I never notice how bad it smells? Okay no Addison, come one focus. Focus on surgery, focus on getting this baby, okay. Baby, yes, cute little baby. Think about how you would want the surgeon not to kill your own baby. Holy shit, let's not even think about that. Oh no, I'm going to puke in the baby, seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?_

Alex saw Addison struggling for about 5 minutes and he was pretty sure other people noticed it too. He decided to break all the rules and ask her what was wrong. He just hoped she wouldn't threw up in the OR.

"Dr. Montgomery are you okay?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm just .. I'm fine thank you." She answered. "Besides I'm almost done here."

5 minutes later she was already scrubbing out. She was still really nauseous but she hoped and prayed that the baby could wait until she was in her office or somewhere less public. Alex who was scrubbing out next to her saw her struggle but didn't dare to ask anything since there were other people in the room. When Addison was done she rushed herself to her office, Alex walking behind her but she couldn't take it any longer and decided to go into the attending's locker room which was much closer. She went in and took the closest trash can, Alex rushing after her to hold her hair.

"You have no idea how happy I'm going to be when this stops. I can't take th-"

"Shh, it's okay baby, it's alright. It'll end soon."

**14 weeks**

"Oh are you fucking kidding me with this?" Addison exclaimed. She was standing in the middle of the NICU with a nose bleed.

"Here take this. And where going to get you cleaned up." Alex said as he reached her a paper towel.

"I can do this by myself you know." She protested when Alex was leading her to the locker room.

"If you mean by doing this yourself, almost falling from the dizziness like last time then I really prefer to help you."

Addison sighed as they walked into the locker room, "It's always something, if it's not the morning sickness than it's a nose bleed, or feeling dizzy, or heartburn, or being short of breath. I don't know why people like this so much."

"It'll be over in a couple of weeks Addison. It's just the first months that are the worst. Has it stopped?" Alex asked referring to her nose bleed.

"Yeah I think so. God I look awful." Addison said as soon as she passed a mirror.

"No you look pretty. I think you better hop in the shower, there's blood on your hair."

"Fine, will you grab me some new clothes, I left some in my locker." Addison said as she got undressed and hopped in the shower. When she was fully clothed her belly looked like she just ate dinner. But as soon as she got undressed it was obvious that there was a little person growing inside of her. The bump itself wasn't really that big, but you could totally tell she was pregnant.

"Okay, what do I do with your dirty clothes?" Alex asked, fiddling around like crazy.

"Just put them in a plastic bag in my locker, I'll wash them at home."

" 'Kay" Alex answered. "Almost ready?"

"Yes, will you please grab another towel?"

"Why do you need two?"

"One for my hair and one for my body. I only have one for my body in here."

"How do you know it's one for your body and not for your hair."

"Oh come on, Alex, you know it doesn't matter. Stop messing with me." She exclaimed from the shower, giggling.

Addison came out of the shower, with a towel on her head and one around her body. She tossed it away and put on her underwear. Alex was looking at her in awe.

"Alex stop looking at me like that."

"You're so beautiful. And look at that belly." He said as he threw his arms around her from behind, rubbing his hand over her bump. He kissed her neck and she turned around to deepen the kiss. Addison was the first one to pull away because she felt like she was on display having only her underwear on.

"We should get back to the NICU." Addison said as she was reaching for her clothes. It was then that the door swung open. Mark and Lexie came in busy talking not noticing that the locker room was already occupied. Lexie was the first to notice that her boss was only wearing lingerie.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Lexie said as she looked away.

"Wha- Addison? Karev? Addison will you please explain to me, why Karev is watching you get dressed?" Mark said in a harsh tone.

"Mark, Alex and I are a couple." Addison said

"As of when?"

"As of 8 weeks ago. Mark you're kind of embarrassing your girlfriend." Addison said referring to Lexie, who was still a looking in a complete other way.

"Sorry Lex." He told his girlfriend. "Karev if I see you hurting her in any way I'm going to kick your ass."

"He won't." Addison said as she grabbed Alex's hand, revealing her body. Lexie who wanted to see what was going on immediately saw the swell on Addison's belly, that was too pretty and round to be just fat, and gasped. All of the eyes shot to her and Addison and Alex, who knew what this was about, smiled.

"What?" Mark said as Lexie's lips curled upwards and she whispered, "She's pregnant."

Mark's eyes grew big and his mouth fell open. "Wha-, you're 8 weeks pregnant and you're this big already?"

"No, um, he got me pregnant last time I was here. I'm 14 weeks now." Addison answered, expecting Mark to make a big scene. She could see him thinking 'Why did you keep his baby and not mine?' but he was happy with Lexie. His face softened and he said "Congratulations you two. Can't say I'm a little surprised but, you seem happy." And he walked over to give Addison a hug and whispered in her ear, "For a moment there I thought you went to another plastic surgeon."

Addison giggled and slapped his arm, 'Mark!". She knew he was just joking and he put his hand on her belly. Addison noticed that Lexie was still standing in her original spot and she asked her, "Lexie, do you want to feel?"

Lexie looked up startled and stuttered, 'No I, um, no, it's, yeah okay." She came over with the biggest smile on her face and her eyes lit up as soon as she touched the bump. She looked over at Mark, who whispered, "Someday."

Addison who was getting uncomfortable said, "I really appreciate your compassion but I'm still kind of naked here so .."

"Oh oh yeah, sorry." Lexie managed to say as she and Mark locked hands and walked out but not before Addison could say, "And please don't tell anyone besides Callie, Miranda, Meredith and Arizona."

"Got it, Red." Mark said with a wink before he closed the door and walked away.

**16 weeks**

Addison stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear.

"Alex, what the hell can I wear? My clothes are too revealing."

"Honey, why don't you just go to the store and accept that you don't fit in your clothes anymore?"

"I have to tell Derek today. He's been eyeing me suspiciously. And I feel bad for not telling him actually. I mean almost everyone knows aside from him!"

"The other interns and residents don't know either. And the Chief doesn't know either."

"Oh no! Richard, I have to tell Richard! And I don't care about the other residents, you tell them. And I certainly do not care about the interns."

"Okay, we'll tell them today."

* * *

When they came into the hospital, Addison went off to see Derek. She was wearing her labcoat to hide her bump, which was getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh Derek, here you are, can I talk to you in private."

"Sure, what's up?" He said as he closed the door of the on call room.

"Well, uhm, I don't really know how to say this but.."

Derek looked at her expectantly and the words just fell out of her mouth, "I'mpregnantandAlexisthefather." She sighed.

"So you finally decided to tell me?"

"You already knew?!"

"Oh come on Addison, we've been married for 11 years, you think I didn't notice when your boobs grew? Or when you got fat? Well that and Meredith accidentally slipped something."

"Well, what did I even expect? Have you told anyone?"

"No, I haven't. But Addie, I just want you to know that I'm happy for you." He said as he kissed her cheek and pulled her lab coat away to check her baby bump from up close.

Meanwhile Alex was in the cafeteria and joined his friends for once during lunch.

"Well here he is, our long lost son. We thought Satan had gotten you over to the dark side." Cristina said.

"Don't call her Satan, she's nice." Alex said, trying to stay calm.

"Why are we calling Dr. Montgomery, Satan? She's so nice, I like her." April said.

"We're not calling her Satan." Alex said again but Cristina interfered, "We call her Satan because she cheated on Shepherd with Sloan, and when Shepherd ran away to Seattle and slept with Mer, she came after him and tried to win him back. Which she did but only for a short amount of time."

Meredith winced at the memory even though she kind of liked Addison now. April's mouth hung open. _How the hell , did she get 2 hot guys and I can't even have one? _

"By the way, she totally got fat! And her boobs, look like 2 sizes bigger than normal." Cristina went on. Alex was giving her a death glare.

"What is wrong with you, Evil Spawn? Sure it's been years since she was here and you hated the Gynie Squad but –" Cristina was cut off when Addison entered the cafeteria. She was wearing 3 inch heels and a black dress with her lab coat which was supposed to hide her bump.

"Will she ever take those heels off?" Meredith asked Alex, deciding that question was vague enough.

"Wouldn't count on it." He answered and he smiled as soon as he saw Addison was coming their way.

"Hi." She said to everyone at the table, but her next question was directed to Alex, "You mind coming with me, I think Richard will appreciate that."

"Okay." Alex answered and Addison, who was still standing, wrapped her arms around Alex, who was sitting down, and kissed his cheek.

Addison looked at the others and everyone aside from Meredith was looking at her open mouthed.

"You haven't told them yet, Alex?" Addison asked

"I didn't know I was supposed to tell them now. I thought further this week."

"I just assumed that you were going to tell all of them when I was telling Derek."

"Oh, did he-" Meredith started.

"Yeah he told me you told him. It's okay though." Addison cut her off.

"Sorry, Addison, he asked me why I was upset, I didn't know what to say."

"It's really no problem." Addison assured her.

"Okay okay okay, I feel like I'm missing something. Mer, why are you upset over Satan and Evil Spawn being together?"Cristina, who was 100% surprised , asked.

"Cristina, stop calling her Satan." Alex interfered. As Jackson, who was sitting next to Cristina absent mindly caressing the outside of her thigh, and April were watching the argument like a tennis game. Both of them didn't know the history nor what was going on right now.

"Does anyone else has it hot in here? Just me?" Addison said interrupting their argument, as she took of her lab coat and with that, revealing her bump, which was pretty obvious without the lab coat.

A few gasps were heard and one "Holy crap, you've gotta be kidding me." Which came from none other than Cristina. Alex was proud of his girls and pulled Addison closer to kiss her bump.

"Aw, cute. Congratulations Dr. Montgomery." April was the first one to speak.

"Yeah, congrats!" Jackson chimed.

"Evil Spawn, can't say I'm not surprised by this." Cristina started and Jackson pinched her before she could say anything offensive, "But congrats, you're going to be a great dad. And you too Dr. Montgomery, well you're going to be a great mom, not dad." Everyone giggled and as soon as Alex and Addison were off to tell the Chief, everyone agreed, even Cristina, that their kid was going to be too pretty for its own good.

**Phew! That was long wasn't it? Reviews would be amazeballs (yes I shamelessly stole that from Kate Walsh) + they make me update faster!**


	7. Chit Chat

**"What? She's here again?" Yes you lovely readers, I AM here again! Crazy right? I don't know what got in me but I wrote like 2.5 chapters so the least I could do was upload one for you guys right :D I didn't get that much of response to my special Halloween chapter. I know there are more of you out there! Enjoy this :)**

**ANNOUNCEMEN****T: In 2 chapters Addison will have the baby. And I need good names.. Suggestions anyone? You'll find out the sex, this chapter :D**

**-insert disclaimer-**

**18 weeks**

It was about 11 pm at night when Addison and Alex finally came 'home' to the hotel. In the last two weeks nothing spectacular happened aside from the stares they received from the nurse's and some other colleagues who hadn't found out yet. To their surprise the Chief was not mad at all. Mainly because Addison was like a daughter to him but also because this meant that Addison stayed in Seattle for good.

"I'm hungry." Addison said as she threw her purse to the side and fell on the bed. "And exhausted."

"Well what did you expect doing a surgery that lasted 6 hours? You're pregnant Addie, you should be resting for two." Alex said as he got the olives she'd been craving out of the minibar.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme. Mommie's been craving these for 8 hours. You too, right baby?" Addison talked to her belly as she tore the lid from the pack of olives. Alex was taking of his clothes and putting on his pajamas, grey sweat pants and a black wife beater. He let himself fall on the bed next to Addison and put a hand on her belly.

"Is this true baby? Did you give your Mama such weird cravings?" Alex said and he planted a kiss on her belly. They both locked eyes and smiled, but their smiles turned into shocked faces.

"Oh my God!" They both said simultaneously, Alex retracting his hands from her belly, but soon placing them back on.

"The baby kicked!" Addison exclaimed, her eyes watering. She put the olives aside and sat up, pulling Alex into a passionate kiss which was interrupted by another kick. "Oh my God. She really likes those olives doesn't she." Alex said as Addison placed his hand where the baby had just kicked.

"She? You think we're having a girl?" Addison asked.

" I don't know just a feeling." He answered as they enjoyed their moment.

**20 weeks**

"She totally forgot us." Addison nearly shouted, angrily waving with her arms.

"Addison you are a doctor as well, you know things can run late. Besides we're only waiting here for like 5 minutes." Alex tried to calm Addison down.

They had only been waiting in the exam room for 5 minutes, and Addison already got nervous. It had been a while once they found an OB/GYN Addison approved. Dr. Julia Maddox wasn't nearly as good as Addison herself, but she was the next best thing.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Let's get started shall we? How are you, Addison?" Julia asked as she came in.

"No big deal, I'm fine. The symptoms really start to tone down, so I'm enjoying it more and more. I have been craving olives though." Addison was cut off by Alex who added, "Yes, a freaking bunch of them, you sure they're not bad for the baby?"

"No it's just fine. Any movements?" Julia asked as she was exposing Addison's bare belly and squirted some cold blue gel on it to which Addison winced.

"Yes! 2 weeks ago for the first time and after that, quite often actually." Alex said with the biggest smile possible on his face.

"Okay. Before I start this thing, I want to ask you; do you want to know the sex of the baby? Because I know you can both read the sonogram."

"Well, I do." Addison said

"Me too!" Alex agreed.

"Okay, let me see." Julia said as she turned the screen towards Addison and Alex so they could both see what was on it.

"Baby's completely healthy, and _she _is about 6.5 inches tall which is right on track. Congratulations you two, you're getting a baby girl."

"You were right! Oh my God, we're getting a little girl." Addison squealed as she kissed Alex, and tears were rolling over her cheeks.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Julia excused herself.

Addison took the wand in her own hands and started travelling across her own bump.

"She's got a strong heart beat. She's so perfect. And she's a _she_. I can't believe we're getting a daughter." Addison looked up at Alex, whose face was beaming.

"I hope she has your hair, and your temperament, and your everything because you're so perfect and our girl's going to be so perfect. I don't even know what I've done to deserve this." Alex took the wand in his own hand and travelled to get a better view of his daughter.

"She's going to get both of our best qualities. She will be perfect." Addison concluded.

**24 weeks**

"We're over here!" Callie shouted as soon as Addison and Alex made their way into Joe's. All of the residents and attendings were sitting around one big table, laughing and having fun. In the furthest corner there were Derek and Meredith, Lexie was sitting next to Mark and Mark was sitting next to Derek. On the other side was, Cristina, who was sitting on Jackson's lap. Jackson was having a hushed conversation with April. And next to April sat Arizona with Callie. Soon, two chairs were stolen from other tables to make Addison and Alex comfortable. On the table next to them there was a man who was lighting another cigarette but Addison stopped him and said, "Sorry Sir, would you mind, I'm pregnant." The man was not convinced and Alex came to her defense, "Dude, put the freaking cigarette out or I'm going to get Callie here, who breaks bones for a living for your information, to make sure you can never light your cigarette ever again." The guy rolled his eyes, but went outside to smoke.

"I don't really think Joe's is the perfect place for a pregnant woman." Addison put her hands on her bump. As the baby started kicking again, Addison grabbed Callie's hand to let her feel and soon all the girls had felt the baby kicking, even Cristina who caved after protesting for an hour.

"So anyone got a good case?" Cristina asked, clearly tired of all the baby talk.

"We just spent our entire days working in the hospital, does the subject always have to be surgery?" Alex protested.

"Look Evil Spawn, I know your world revolves around Addison and your baby, but other than sex, surgery is the only thing on my mind." Cristina said dryly which made everyone laugh.

"Did you discuss baby names yet?" Meredith asked as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder.

"No we haven't, we really should start doing it by now. Does anyone have a suggestion?" Addison spoke.

"Cristina." Cristina said and once again everyone laughed.

"What? It's simple and pretty."

"Cristina is not simple at all. And not pretty, call the baby Lexie." Mark said, once again declaring his love for Lexie.

"Guys, we're not naming the baby after someone we know." Alex said.

"You guys are no fun." Cristina said which earned her a pinch from Jackson but Addison and Alex knew she was just kidding.

"So are we still not allowed to know the sex of the baby?" Arizona spoke.

"Nope! Only we and the godmother know. " Addison said and she took Callie's hand in hers. The other's rolled eyes.

"Come on, it's like a rule that the godmother knows as well." Callie said.

"That rule doesn't even exist." Derek interfered.

"I'll get it out of her." Arizona smiled.

"How?" April said curiously.

"I have my ways." Arizona winked at Callie.

"Okay, Red, just tell us." Mark said.

"It's the element of surprise, Mark."

"I think Karev here, knocking you up was already enough of a surprise."

"Dude, we're not telling you." Alex said.

"How much? I'll pay you."

"No."

"I'll give you a new face, free plastic surgery for a year."

"No."

"Oh whatever, I'll just get you drunk. Joe bring us some more booze." Mark concluded and everyone laughed again. Enjoying each other's company.

**Good? Not good? Please please please review? (The begging is getting embarassing ..) And don't forget to leave a name suggestion :D**


	8. Moving InOn

**Now this is what I call reviewing! Thanks a lot you guys! I love you all! Thanks a lot for the suggestions for the names as well. I really liked some of your choices but I decided on a complete other name. Which will be revealed next chapter. I hope you like it ;) Enjoy!**

**-insert disclaimer-**

**26 weeks**

"Holy mother, I'm getting so fat." Addison said as she stuffed some olives in her mouth.

"You're not. Your belly is growing. You're just getting prettier, even though that's impossible seen as you are the prettiest." Alex said coming out of the bathroom.

"Still."

"You know, Addie, I was thinking. Maybe we should buy a house, for when our daughter comes."

"I've been thinking it too. I'm glad you mention it actually because I've already crossed some nice houses on in last week's news paper." Addison tossed him the news paper and his eyes grew big as the saw the prices.

"Holy shit, Addison. I can't pay for that! Sure it looks nice, but holy mother."

"I figured you might say that. And I also figured you wouldn't let me pay for the entire house. So if you turn around the page I circled a house, which is payable. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, hardwood floors, a fireplace and a big garden. It's about 15 minutes away from the hospital. What do you think?" Addison propped herself up her elbow.

"I'm thinking that's our house." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her full on the lips.

**28 weeks**

Addison was 28 weeks now. She and Alex were busy sealing the deal on the house. Everything had to be painted and they were picking out furniture, since they both had nothing besides clothes. Addison had a lot of things left from the Brownstone in Manhattan but she decided to sell all of it since this was her new start with Alex. Last week they, read Addison, had picked out a nursery. In about two weeks the house would be ready, to move into.

"Okay, who's presenting?" Addison told Alex's group of interns and nodded to Charles Kingsley, an eager intern who had been holding up his hand as well with the last 5 patients. This was the last one, luckily because her back had been killing her.

"Marie Smith, 28 years old and 16 weeks pregnant, came into the hospital with complaints of heavy pressure and pain in the lower abdomen. CT report showed no peculiarities, and she's also not in labor. We're still running tests." Dr. Kingsley said.

"Alright, Dr. Kingsley, you're on the case and you can start by running these labs." Addison said as she handed the labs to the intern.

"Okay, Johnson, you're with Shepherd, Williams, you're with Sloan, Jones, you're with Dr. Bailey and Dr. Harris and Dr. Martin, you're going to the pit." Alex said and they all obeyed.

"So, Dr. Montgomery, I can see you're expecting as well." Marie said as Addison was looking taking an echo of the baby. And Alex was changing her drip. "I'm sorry, that's not rude is it?"

"No not at all. I am 7 months." Addison replied.

"Wow, only two more months to go, aren't you nervous?"

"No, not yet anyway. But I got my boyfriend to keep me calm." Addison smiled.

"Oh right, well I bet your boyfriend isn't as cute as Dr. Karev over here." Marie giggled as she looked at Alex and winked. Alex winked back at Marie and then locked eyes with Addison who was smiling way too hard for her own good.

"Well actually.. Dr. Karev, _is _my boyfriend." Addison smiled at the young woman.

"Oh my God are you serious? I'm kind of embarrassed but you guys are so cute together! Wow, with your looks and Dr. Karev's charm that baby's going to make a stone cold fox. Or is that weird to say of a baby?"

"Only a little." Addison flashed her a genuine smile. "Well I can't seem to find anything from the sonogram, but as far as I can see, the baby's healthy. I'll come back later when the labs have arrived. Dr. Karev will take care of you in the meantime." Addison stood up and was glad she could leave. Her back was killing her. She supported it with one arm and Alex noticed.

"You okay?" He asked in a low voice when he saw how she was struggling.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to rest for a bit."

"Page me, if you need anything."

"I will." She said and she smiled at him.

**30 weeks**

"This is it, this is our house." Addison said as they were standing in the middle of the living room. It was the first time they were going to stay over at their new house, which was done. Every room had been painted and had furniture in it.

"Yes it is. You do have an excellent taste, Addie."

"I'm so excited to spend our first night here." Addison smiled. Alex who had this all prepared in his mind, took Addison's hands.

"Addison, if someone would've told me a year ago that I would be standing here with you, in our house, I wouldn't have believe him. Maybe things didn't go the way they were supposed to go but that doesn't make me less happy about it. You're more than I or anyone else deserves and I don't know how I got to be this lucky. I never expected myself to find such an incredibly smart, beautiful, sexy woman, let alone have babies with her. I'm looking forward to meeting our little girl and finally start our family. I love her already. And I also love you so very much. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" For this last sentence Alex got down on one knee and revealed a little red velvet box, containing a white gold band with a beautiful diamond in it. By now Addison's tears were rolling over her cheeks.

"Yes, Alexander Michael Karev, I wouldn't want it any other way." She answered as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a dazzling kiss.

**32 weeks**

"Oh come on, Addison when are you finally going to start your maternity leave?" Alex told Addison as he set his tray down on the table where he agreed to meet Addison for lunch.

"I'm staying here until the baby comes. What the hell am I going to do otherwise?"

"You can prepare for the baby, you can decorate the house or the nursery."

"That's not resting either. Besides, the house is already decorated and the nursery is ready. I'm not going to sit down all day, I just can't. I'd rather do paper work."

"Fine." Alex reluctantly agreed. "So, I came up with some baby names."

"Really? Me too! Come on, spill."

"Okay, what do you think of this, Olivia." Alex said, announcing the name with his hands.

Addison rolled her eyes, "After the nurse you gave syphilis?"

Alex looked surprised, "You know about that?"

"Of course I do, they might gossip about me, but I hear some of it as well."

"Well what do you like?" Alex asked

"Claire."

"I didn't know we were French." Alex said jokingly.

"Alex, I like it, it's elegant. Okay you know what, we each have 5 veto's we can use."

"Deal. You start."

"Vivienne." Addison opted.

"Doesn't go with Karev, Veto. Sadie."

"No, veto. Willow." Addison suggested

"A tree? Seriously? Veto! Emma?"

"Overused, veto. Sienna."

"I can live with Sienna. Sienna's on the table. Eva?" Alex's names he had thought off were already veto'd but he was not prepared to give up yet.

"Veto. Juliet?"

"Yes and call the other one Romeo? What the hell are you thinking Addison. Veto! Emily?"

"Veto, veto. I can't even come up with other name's. You know you're out of veto's right?" Addison had enough of this discussion for a minute.

"I'm sorry but the names you're suggesting are not really my style." Alex said.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Callie said as she put her tray down, joining the two for lunch.

"We were discussing names." Alex answered.

"You only just started discussing it? Talk about late! And how's it going?" Callie asked.

"Not very good, the name's he suggests are just awful, their either too simple or names from girls he slept with."

"Like yours are that good? Mrs. I-am-naming-my-kid-after-a-tree-or-a-French-whore."

"Hey hey hey! The only Mrs. You can call me is Mrs. Karev and that's not until a couple of months." Addison smiled and they softly brushed their lips against each other.

"Okay I'm going to sit over there now." Callie said as she rushed to the table where Arizona was sitting.

"We're just too cute." Alex said as he kissed her once again.

**Yes they are too cute! So since my updating habits are so good, I expect presents in the form of *drums* REVIEWS! The begging thing is getting awkward actually :D**


	9. The Breath Of Life

**Okay, I'm here again. Thanks to the people who reviewed and gave me te courage to go on :D I decided on the name, which you will know after this chapter.. I hope you guys like it, but I had positive reactions on it from other people so.. I'm not fond of the middle name but the one I like, would never be chosen by Addison or Alex, and I had to stay in character .. Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

**-insert disclaimer-**

**34 weeks**

"Come in." Addison said, after hearing a knock on the door of her office.

"Addison, just one question. What the hell are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at home, relaxing and preparing for when the baby comes?" Derek came in and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Preparing, preparing. I hate it when people say that. There is no preparing to be done, Derek! I hate being alone at home. Why do you think I never take a day off?"

"But Addison, you are pregnant. 8 months to be exact." Derek tried to convince her.

"Derek, I'm not leaving."

"Fine, but you're not doing a surgery anymore okay?"

"Fine." Addison agreed.

And as he walked out of the door they smiled one more time.

"Oh Addison here you are!" Callie had practically ran through the hospital corridors.

"I'm always here Cal."

"I have to tell you something! I don't know how you're going to react yet.. although I'm probably thinking you're going to be a little mad for waiting this long to tell you, given you told me faster. Anyway I'm pregnant!"

"Callie you are! How long? Congratulations!" Addison said as she stood up to hug her friend.

"3 months. Arizona wanted me to wait until now to tell you. Being out of risk for miscarriage and all. So as soon as I could I came here to tell you."

"Our babies are going to be best friends you know that?"

"Just like us." Callie answered and received yet another big hug from Addison.

**36 weeks**

"Alex!" Addison shouted as she was laying on her back in the middle of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he popped his head out of the bathroom, his mouth full with toothpaste.

"Can't get off my clothes. You need to help me."

Alex wiped of his mouth and came into their bedroom. He helped her up and pulled her wide T-shirt over her head and pulled her shorts down.

"I'm too exhausted and too fat to do all of this by myself. Honestly, I'm not built for this."

"Ironic, given what your job is." Alex said dryly.

"Now's not the time to be funny. We've got like an hour to get to the hospital."

"Can you shower by yourself?"

"Yes, I need you for my shoes and my pantyhose." Addison yelled from the shower, while Alex got dressed.

"I think you are one of the most fashionable pregnant women. Seriously Addie, when are you going to stop working?"

"I already stopped working, just doing paper work."

"Yeah, because Richard forced you."

"Don't be a baby, I'm fine. Now help me put on these pantyhose." Addison said as she was waiting for Alex to help her.

He kneeled down in front of her, and pulled up her tights, put on her shoes but not before he kissed her bump repeatedly.

**40 weeks**

Addison was getting nervous. Today, was her due date. The baby was going to be here any time now. She still came to work every day, together with Alex. The Chief had gotten her to go home one week ago but she was so bored that she came back later that same day. So here she was, in her office, doing paper work. The Chief didn't mind because the stack was getting larger and larger and now, everything was done. Every once in a while Addison's door opened, and one of her coworkers or Alex came in to check up on her. Alex was just about to check up on a patient when he got a page.

_Addison Montgomery: 911_

As fast as he could, he rushed himself to her office. The adrenaline that went through his body made him go faster than he had ever imagined he could run. When he arrived he threw the door open.

"Addie, what's wrong?" He yelled.

"My water broke." She said, still sitting on her chair, with a bewildered look on her face.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Addie she's coming! I can't believe it, and so punctual. She already looks like you." Alex said as he helped her up.

"Yeah, save that for later, could you please get me to the birthing suite and page Dr. Maddox for me." Addison said with a tremble in her voice and yet staying cool.

**2 hours later**

"Are you comfortable?" Alex asked as he fluffed the pillow under her back.

"As comfortable is it – Holy mother fucking shit this hurts!" Addison squealed in pain as yet another contraction hit her.

"It's almost going to be over, Dr. Maddox said you already dilated 7 cm." Alex tried to keep her calm.

"That's what you said the last time, Alex. What the hell, I see women do this every day, how can they do that? I am never having sex with you ever again!" Addison threatened, rolling on her side, trying to ease the pain.

"Okay baby, it's up to you. Now think about what you tell your patients."

"What do I tell them? I know what I'm going to tell them from now on, to stop having sex with their stupid husbands because pushing a baby out of you fucking impossible!"

"No, the thing about how everything will be forgotten once the baby lays in your arms."

"Alex, that's just to get them to stop whining."

"But you like that idea now don't you?"

"Yes, get out, get out, ge- Holy mother fucking shitballs!" Addison exclaimed as yet another contraction hit her.

"Wow, okay your language definitely gets worse."

"Don't get started, Karev."

**1 hour later**

"Come on, Addison, you can do it. You're doing well, you're doing awesome, you're the queen of giving birth. Come on, a little bit more."

"Stop, No! I don't want to do this. She's going to have to stay inside of me. I'm a surgeon, I'll cut her out of myself."

"I know baby, she's almost there, 2 more pushes and she's here." Alex tried to calm Addison down.

"And push, push, push." Julia exclaimed as the next contraction hit Addison and she screamed.

"Here she is. Is Daddy going to cut the cord?" Julia said as she was holding the baby and giving it to Addison.

"Yes, I'll do it." Alex said as he was handed scissors.

"Oh my God, look at her, she's so beautiful." Addison looked at her perfect little daughter in her arms. And Alex rushed to her side, "She's our princess. Addie you did so well."

"Do we have a name yet?" Julia asked.

Addison and Alex locked eyes, smiled and looked at the baby. "Stella Rose"

"Stella Rose Karev, sounds great." Julia said

"No, Stella Rose Montgomery Karev" Alex said.

"Really?" Addison asked.

"You did all the work, baby." He answered as he planted a kiss on her lips.

**1 hour later**

As soon as Stella and Addison were freshened up. They had paged their friends to come look at the baby. Addison was laying in the hospital bed with Stella in her arms and Alex next to her, gazing at their little princess, wondering how they could be this lucky. The first one who came in was Callie, followed by Arizona, Mark and Lexie.

"Oh my God, she's here!" Callie screamed silently.

"Yes, she is, you wanna hold her? You can practice already Cal" Addison offered with a wink.

"Of course I wanna hold her. Gimme!" Callie said as she was handed the baby. "Oh my God, you are just delicious. You pretty girl. Yes you're a pretty girl. So did you guys finally decided on a name?" Callie asked as she passed the baby to Arizona. Because everyone wanted to hold the beautiful baby girl.

"Stella Rose."

"Oh my God, that's just perfect! She's totally a Stella."

"Wow, Red, she's perfect. She has like no flaws." Mark said as he got Stella in his arms.

"Congratulations guys, she's amazing." Lexie said waiting for Mark to give her the baby.

The door of her room was opened again and this time Derek and Meredith came in.

"You had the baby?" Meredith exclaimed.

"Yes, Lexie's holding her right now." Addison said.

"Derek, Meredith, meet Stella Rose Montgomery Karev." Lexie announced as she passed the baby to Meredith.

"As much as I'd like to stay and watch that little munchkin forever, I think it's getting crowded in here, so we should probably go." Callie said waving goodbye to Addison and Alex. Arizona, Mark and Lexie followed her example.

"Wow, she's precious." Meredith said.

"Yeah she is." Derek chimed, "And how typical of you to have the baby on the day she's due, Addison."

"Already got her Mama's sense for punctuality." Alex said as he kissed her forehead.

"Congratulations, guys. We're going to give you some privacy now." Derek said as he and Meredith walked out of the room.

Alex hopped on Addison's bed and Stella was laying on top of Addison. They both couldn't get their gaze off of their daughter. Addison's eyes formed tears.

"I have no idea how I got to be this lucky."

**Yay the baby's born! What do you think of the name Stella Rose? (My opinion is in the A/N on top of the page.) I wanted to go with Stella Marley at first but neither Addison nor Alex would ever chose that so I changed it.. Please please with cherries on top, review! There's one more chapter to go.. Which is in the future (7 years from now)**


	10. Love Will Keep Us Together

**Enjoy the last chapter! **

**-insert disclaimer-**

**7 years later**

"Oh you made it!" Meredith exclaimed as she opened the door to what had been once a frat house.

"Fashionable late as always." Alex said as he winked at Addison, who was carrying their 4 year old boy, Roman.

Meredith laughed, "Come in, everyone's here already."

"Is Sofia here already, auntie Mer?" Stella asked as she was being picked up by Meredith.

"Yes, Sofia is in the corner, playing with Zola. You want to join? You look so pretty today Stella." Meredith spoke as she was walking inside the house, with Stella on her arm.

Stella was wearing a dark green dress and with her brown eyes and auburn hair she was the perfect combination of her Mom and Dad.

As Alex and Addison came in, the "Hi's", "Hey's" and "Hello's" came flying towards their heads.

"There's two places next to us." Callie, who was sitting next to Arizona, and already taking Roman from Addison's arms.

Alex and Addison said down and they were soon all mingling. They talked about their kids, the hospital and their lives. In these seven years, a lot had happened. Stella was the sensation of the hospital and it was all everyone talked about. A couple of months later, Sofia was born. And as Addison and Callie then predicted, they had become best friends just like their Mommies. When these little girls were one year old Meredith and Derek, who didn't have any luck conceiving on their own, adopted Zola. And soon after that Addison and Alex announced they were expecting another baby, a boy this time, Roman. 5 years after Stella was born, also Mark and Lexie had a baby. Their daughter, Eve, was 2 years old and currently sitting on Daddy's lap. Even Cristina caved after such a babyboom at the hospital. It did take her 6 years though. But currently 5 month old Luke was smiling from her arms.

"I'm here with the snacks." Meredith shouted as she came back from the kitchen after she helped the kids find their beloved toys.

A deformed "Yay!" was formed by the guests and they all dug in.

"Guys, Meredith and I have to say something." Derek said as he took Meredith's hand in his own. "You probably all know, that we've been struggling with making a baby, before Zola. After Zola as well but we didn't really care because we already had a perfect little kid. And I think I can speak of a small miracle when I tell you that after 7 years of trying, Meredith is 3 months pregnant."

"Oh my God!"

"Seriously?! Congratulations!"

"Yay, really?!"

"I'm so happy for you guys."

All the congratulations flew across the room making this gang a little more happier than they already were. And reminding them that happiness was found and sometimes crazy dreams come true.

**It's short I know but I just wanted you to know that they were doing alright :D Review for the last time pleaseeeeeeeee :3**

**I also have another idea flowing which involved the cast of season 3, so stay tuned! And thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed/read this story!**


End file.
